The Next Generation Here we go again
by guinnessdahorse
Summary: **This Story is OFFICIALLY up for Adoption!*** I no longer have the time to put into this story, my new computer doesn't have word, and i still have writers block. If you want this story please message me. To let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone in this story 'cept the luverly Kennedy Brooks. If I did I'd be rich and wouldn't be writing on this site anyway.

" Harry calm down, its gonna be fine kiddo" "That's easy for you to say Sirius" the petulant eleven year old whined "Your not going to Hogwarts for the first time!!" "Yeah well your ickle wittle godson isn't leaving for Hogwarts for the first time now is he" the black haired man replied "Besides you'll do fine, I know you will" "Siri your becoming soft" Harry said but his eye sparkled with pride at his godfathers comment. "Hey, hey Harry wait up" a small boy yelled. At first impression one would think the boy was 9 or 10 due to his short stature and skinny figure, but in truth he was the same age as Harry. "Hey Nev" Sirius said " are your parents coming?" " Yeah" the boy replied "but grams with them and she's tryin to convince them to make me be homeschooled" " What" harry gasped (I know corny) "They wouldn't really take you out would they?" "Naw but their gonna stall her till we get on the train" "Well then" Sirius said "run at the wall real fast" "Why would I want to run at wall" harry said " Cause the trains inside the wall, Harry, now run… fast".

The two eleven year olds gasped as they made it through staring at the beautiful scarlet steam engine. Its engine could be heard purring quietly just barely over the voices of the many parents and students, looking around at the sight before them. "This boys" Sirius exclaimed dramatically "is the Hogwarts express." Wow both boys murmured in unison. "Best you two get on the train" Sirius said as they heard the conductor give the five minute warning.

Calmly Sirius turned away, the boys had boarded and the train would leave in three minutes, when he heard a familiar voice, Lucius Malfoy. "Now listen here you ungrateful little bastard, you will get in slytherin or I swear on your grandmothers grave I will disown you" "Well" said his young son said cockily " I best not get sorted into slytherin then " "Why you little brat" Lucius growled lifting his small son off his feet by his collar, when the warning bell rang and the young boy managed to escape from his father. As he ran past Sirius bent down and whispered "check the last compartment I'm sure they'll have room for you say that Sirius sent you ummmmm" "Draco and thanks" "No problem Drake, no problem" Drake the young boy thought as the man walked away no one had given him a nickname before.

Hphphphpdmdmdmnlnlnlrwrwrwhphphpdmdmdmnlnlnlnrwrwrwhphphphdmdmdmnlnlnlrwrwrwhphp

Neville and Harry were discussing how to get the legendary marauders map from Filch's office

when they herd a knock at the cart door. "Its open" Harry said a blonde boy wearing a black t-shirt and jeans opened the door, "umm I was wondering if I could sit here everywhere else was full" "Of course" Harry said "I'm Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom" "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" "Malfoy as in one of the darkest wizarding families in the world Malfoy?" Harry asked "Yes, unfortunently, I prefer not to be associated with them, the skumbags" "Well in that case no problem. So Draco what do you think of pranks?"

Well there's the first chapter, sorry about how short it is I just thought that was the perfect place to end it!! Know I already have their animagus forms picked out but I can't decide on nicknames. You can see pics of them on the trailer on YouTube. But Ron's a lion harrys a stag Dracos a golden retriever and Neville's a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own harry potter yada JKR does ladidadida

Soon the train came to a stop and the three boys walked of the train together laughing at

some joke or another that Harry had told, when Draco ran into a boy with bright red hair. "Sorry, didn't see you there" Draco apologized "Its okay" the boy said "I'm Ron and this is my twin sister Ginny (yes I made them twins, get over it)" "I'm Draco and that's Harry and Neville" "It's a pleasure" Ron replied " So" he said as the boys walked down to the lake were Ginny and her friends Luna, Hermione, and Kennedy were waiting, "What house do ya'll want to be in?" "Gryffindor" they all replied in unison. "Same here" Ron said smiling "Come on we better hurry it looks the boats are about to leave" And with that the three boys took off down the path towards the lake were the boats waited.

Hphphpdmdmdmnlnlnlrwrwrwhphphpdmdmdmnlnlnlrwrwrwhphphpdmdmdmnlnlnlrwrwrwhphphphp

Nervously the boys awaited their turns to go up to the front and get sorted. They looked around nervously taking in the sight of the enchanted ceiling and the long tables that were covered in the house colors. Clearing her throat Professor McGonagall began reading names of the list and the students to be sorted; Brooks, Kennedy GRYFFINDOR, Granger, Hermione GRYFFNDOR, Lovegood, Luna Gryffindor, then finally came Longbottom, Neville GRYFFINDOR, Malfoy, Draco GRYFFINDOR, all was silent before tentative applause started from the Gryffindor table while boos and catcalls were heard from their slytherin counterparts. Their names were soon followed by Potter, Harry James the whole hall was silent as Harry was sorted and when the hat called out GRYFFINDOR the gryffindorians (?) cheered at volumes not previously reached by man. Finally came Weasley Ginny and Weasley Ronald both of which soon joined their fellow Gryfs.

Hphphpdmdmdmnlnlnlrrwrwrwhphphpdmdmdmnlnlnlrwrwrwhphphpdmdmdmnlnlnlrwrwrwhphphpd

Later that evening the boys tiredly sat on their beds in the dorm full of food maybe a tad too full.

"I don't think I've eaten that much in my entire life" Draco said collapsing on his bed patting his stomach." "I concur" Harry stated "really" Draco asked "No, I just feel contradictory today" "Okay" Neville said butting in to his friends oh so intelligent conversation "Let's do something to help us get to know each other" "yeah that sounds cool let's play 20 questions Neville e your first" agreed Draco "Ok" Neville replied uncertainly "shoot" "Ummmmm Whats your deepest darkest secret?" "I've got to go to the ummmm bathroom, yeah the bathroom!!!" Neville yelled dashing out of the room. "Well" said Harry "That was a little uhh weird" "No kidding" murmured Ron as all three boys looked at each other and vowed to learn their fourth friends secret.

Sorry another short chapter!! I'll try to write a long one soon I pwomise peeps!!!!


	3. Wakeup Call

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Thanx for the review

Yawning Harry stretched, peering at the annoyingly bright sun that had decided to make an early appearance. He was about to roll over to burrow under the covers till Sirius sent in their dog snuffles to wake him up when he suddenly realized that he was no longer in the large Black Manor, that Sirius inherited from his uncle Alfred, and was in fact at Hogwarts. Bolting up he dashed over to the window pulling the drapes the rest of the way open before yelling at the three other boys that occupied the dorm

"Ron, Neville, Draco get up, we have to get to breakfast we can't be late"

"Merlin's Beard Harry since when are you punctual" Neville groaned clearly annoyed at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Yeah Harry Can you just shut up for fi… Wait were at Hogwarts" Draco yelled

"Yes Dracipoo we're at Hogwarts" Harry sang entirely too awake in anyone but Draco's opinion. But then again nobodies but Draco's opinion really mattered as everyone else had fallen asleep.

"We should probably wake them up" Harry said his eyes sparkling merrily

"You're right my friend, we would be doing our civic duty" Draco responded happily

"On the count of three"

"Ok"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Suddenly the two first years broke out into a loud boisterous singing of "_Oh What Beautiful Morning, Oh What a beautiful Day, I've got a beautiful feeling, __every__ things going my way"_

"Shut UP" Neville yelled snapping up into a sitting position

"Merlin we're up just stop it you two you sound like dying geese"

"Oi" Harry started

"We don't sound like dying geese" Draco took over before Harry finished with a resounding

"We sound like completely healthy geese"

This "intelligent" comment obviously earned them curious looks from Ron and Neville.

"Okay" Ron started "Know that we've determined that you two don't sound like dying geese but in fact sound like perfectly healthy geese I'm going to prepare for classes"

"Me too" Neville said chasing Ron into the bathroom (get those dirty thoughts out of your head their 11 you pervs)

Lalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalallalallalalalalalalalalalalallalallalalalallalalalallallllalaaalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalallalalallaallalalall

Okay yeah I know its short but I have done so much writing to day my fingers are sore!! Okay this is way important though so LISTEN UP!!! I need ideas for the names of their animagus forms. Harry is a stag, Draco is a golden retriever, Neville is a werewolf and Ron is a lion. In the video trailer on YouTube (same name as the story title) you see what they look like so give me names cause if I don't get any I'm gonna have to stop writing this story!!

HUGS AND KISSES!!


	4. DANCING PINK BANANAS!

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

Laughing the four your lion cubs approached the table, hesitating not even a second when they chose

To sit at a quite end of the Gryffindor table closest to the door instead of with the other firsties at the front. Up at the head table a bespecled old man gazed around the room looking at his young charges, his eyes pausing on four young lions.

"Minerva, Minerva darling" he said gazing at the strict looking women at his right

"What is it Albus?" she said concerned, everybody thought he was invincible but she had known the wizard since they were both young and she knew he was anything but he was just a powerful old man and she didn't know what the world would do without him.

"Look Minnie at the end of the table"

"So" she said confused "there sitting at the end of the table what's so great about that?"

"Don't you remember who sat in that exact spot about oh say 9 years ago?"

"The Marauders………… oh HELL NO" she suddenly screeched before storming out of the great hall her hair falling out of her tight bun

The students all stared after the usually calm, strict professor with shocked expressions adorning their faces, all but four missing the maniacal twinkling in their beloved headmasters eyes.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Harry mussed while pushing his eggs back and forth across the plate

"I completely and totally agree" Draco said nodding his head up and down

(I so considered stopping here but I'm too nice. Don't ya'll love me??)

"Were the hell is transfiguration??" Neville gasped out as they skidded to a stop in front of another dead end.

"If we knew we wouldn't be running around like drunk hippogriffs, know would we?" Draco grumbled, he was already on edge as it was. He had expected a holower from his family but it hadn't come, and he knew SOMETHING would come his father wouldn't let his only heir getting into Gryffindor go easily he would do something; something bad, really, really bad.

"Lets try this way" Harry Said pointing down another corridor, before turning to one of his newer friends

"Whats up Drake?"

"My Dad"

"Oh he can't be THAT bad"

"Har, he's awful!! He'll do something soon, I can feel it!!"

"Whats the worst he's done to you or your mum before?"

He cast crucio on Mum once"

"What why?"

"She opposed his dinner choice"

"Oh shit"

"Yeah shit would be appropriate"

"Well don't worry kay? I'll ask my godfather if you can start spending holidays with us. And if your father makes you come with him I'll give you directions"

"Thank you so much, Harry"

"No prob mate, what are friends for, I mean you can pick your friends and you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friends nose"

"Harry that makes no sense what so ever"

"Yes I speak intelligibly un"

"Your annoying sometimes, but not as annoying as pink dancing bananas so that's okay"

"Whoa one day we'll actually understand what you two are talking about" Ron said walking back towards his two missing friends

"Yeah I agree, but right now we have to get to class come on"

With that the next generation took off down the hall to face the wrath of one very ticked professor McGonagall

Personnally I think that this is my worst chapter yet. NONE of the characters came out the way i wanted them too. Lucius came out sounding retarded, Dumbles came out sounding like he was like waaaaaaay sick or somethin and Drake came out like a pansy


	5. HES GONE TO THE DARK SIDE!

Disclaimer- Me don't own if me owned me would not be putting this on me'z would be makin me sum dollas yo!!!

Three boys laughed as they walked down the stairs towards the dungeon, three perfectly innocent boys, children of only 11, it would be impossible to hold a grudge against any one of these children for something he didn't do. It would impossible for everybody but Severus Snape.

The boy with the messy hair and sparkling emerald eyes, wire rimmed glasses, long nose, small slight frame, and a laugh that rung through the dank hallway they were walking down. He the youngest of the group, but there fearless leader, he should be the hardest of all to hate, but Severus found it easy, easy to hate the young child the single child of his greatest enemy and biggest annoyance, James Potter, and his one love, his flower no not his he lost her, lost her long ago when he called her that name, called her a mudblood, Lily, Lily Potter.

Tngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngt

Sliding into a desk at the back of the dungeon classroom, the four Gryffindor boys looked around at the room's dank decor.

"Wow" Draco said looking around the room "whoever this Snape dude is, he's like totally harshin my mellow"

(my totally awesome biology teacher, Ms.Wackerman (but she likes us to call her Ms.Wack says that all the time and I just had to put it in, after she says it this guy in our class will be like 'Ya'll shut up Ms. Wack's mellow has been harshed!!")

"I know, it's like we're under the lake or something" Ron said looking up at the wet lichen covered ceiling

"We ARE under the lake" a know it all voice said from the seat above

"Who are you?" Ron said rudely, embarrassed at being proved wrong by a girl (ewwwww!! They still have cooties right know sigh I miss the days when boys were yucky and girls had cooties)

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" the brunette said she was rather pretty with curly hair and dark hazel eyes

"Oh well whatever yo...

"Hello Ron aren't you going to introduce me to your friends" a smooth female voice said behind him

"Oh hey" Ron said looking behind him

"Guys this is my twin sister Ginny"

"Ginny this is Harry, Neville, and Draco"

During this whole interchange Harry was mysteriously quite.

"Hey mate Whats up?" Draco said looking over at his friend

"Pretty Girl" was all Harry said in reply

"Holy shit" Draco said looking over at his other two friends "He's gone to the dark side"


	6. Werewolves and Stones

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Neville sighed staring up at the canopy of his bed feeling the cool breeze from the open window beside his bed and listening to the snores of his roommates. Roommates. Friends. What would his roommates think when they found he wasn't like them, that he could kill him, that he was a werewolf.

Rolling over on his side Neville decided he needed air, or at least to get away for a while.

"Nev is that you?" Harry's tired voice called through the dormitory.

"yeah, I'm just gonna go for a walk or something"

"wait, I'll come with you"

"I'll come too" Draco and Ron chorused at the same time.

'Well Neville thought I best spend time with them before they find out and don't want to spend any time with me'

Quickly Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak before turning around and allowing his friends to gather underneath the soft water like folds.

Whispering to each other the quartet make their way down the stairs when they heard voices around the corner.

"Can't believe the vault was broken into"

"I know Minerva it's a good thing that Dumbledore sent Hagrid to get the stone when he did! Imagine what would happen if the wrong side got hold of its power."

"And what would become of poor Flamel without the stone he would surely die"

"yes too right you are too right, best be getting off to bed now, See you in the morrow"

"yes see you tomorrow"

As soon as the teachers were gone Harry pulled the cloak off of them before turning to look at his friends

"What were they talking about?"

"Who knows" Draco said "But we have to find out right guys?""totally" Ron said "What do you think Neville?"

"I think yes, but we can't just jump into it, first we have to find out who Flamel is."

"How do we find that out?" Draco asked confused

"We go to the library smart one"

"we have a library? Since when!!"

"Since about oh a thousand years ago when the school was built"

"Oh yeah, I knew that"

"Sure you did"

"Maybe" Harry said contemplatively "we should involve the girls"

"Why" Ron said his head twisting so fast his neck cracked

"Because Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Kendal know more about the library than all of us combined"

"I agree with Harry" Draco said for once in his life showing a certain amount of maturity

"Fine" Ron consented "but I ain't tellin 'em"

"That's okay Ron, That's okay"


	7. Lets meet at midnight

Harry sighed leaning against the stone wall he knew the girls would walk down here eventually, they had too it was on the way to the freakin lavoratory well one of them that is, there were three. Ron had refused to get help from his sister and her "freaky crew" as he had dubbed them (though they all knew how much the twins cared for each other), Draco was at the fourth floor lavoratory, the one on the third floor was closed so they didn't need to worry about that one and Neville was at Moaning Myrtles lavoratory just in case the girls lost it and decided to go there. Sliding down the wall he grumbled about stupid girls and resilient bladders when he heard a quiet voice beside him

"I don't think being a girl has anything to do with resilient bladders"

Startled Harry looked up to see Ginny her red hair fanning out around her shoulders and her hazelnut eyes sparkled as she looked down at him.

"I suppose not but still"

"If I may be so bold why are you staking out the corridor to the lavoratory?"

"Waiting for you or or one of the other girls"  
"Why"

"To ask you a question"

"Well I'm here so ask"

"We need your help, well me, Draco, Ron and Nev that is"

"With what"

"Well we need to find out about Nicholas Flamel"

"Nicholas Flamel we can help you with that but were gonna need to know why"

"Okay lets all of us get together tonight in the common room at say midnight?"

"Perfect see you there"

With that Ginny flipped around her flame red hair flying over her shoulder and the scent of roses that seemed to constantly follow her tickled his nose.

Tngtngtngtngtngtngtngntngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtgntgntgntgntgntngtgnt

"Okay so when are we meeting the girls" Neville asked looking at Harry

"Tonight at Midnight"

"Midnight" Ron gasped "but but that's like the middle of the night!!"



"Thank you Ron" Neville sighed "Because we all hadn't figured that out all ready"  
"Wait no Ron's right" Draco said shaking his blonde hair out "I can't do midnight"

"Wait" Harry said staring at Draco disbelievingly "you have plans"

"Yes"

"At midnight?"

"Yes"

"Doing what?"

"Beauty sleep"

"Too bad sleeping beauty your gonna have to wake up besides the next day is Saturday you can sleep in"  
"fine but oh the bags and think of the wrinkles"  
"Drake" Ron said looking at his friend "we're eleven we don't do wrinkles"

"Not yet but when we're fifty"

Thegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirlsthegirls

"But Ginny" Hermione complained collapsing on the soft down bed "I don't want to meet the boys at midnight no less"

"yeah "Kennedy agreed swishing her hair over her shoulder "I don't want to have to see the prick Draco that early in the morning"  
"oh get over it I'm not particularly fond of seeing Harry that early in the morning either, I'm not thrilled to see him at all in that matter but he sat waiting in the corridor for the lavoratory for about an hour it was kind of cute in a sick stalker kind of way"

"I don't see the problem with it, besides we might get something out of it" Luna said swishing her brown eagle feather quill through the air as she talked

"Fine we'll meet them but I won't be happy about it"

AUTHORS NOTE!!

I just realized I haven't described the characters

Ginny-

Well you know what she looks like but oh well

Very petite pale ivory skin and fiery red hair and hazel eyes

She's usually really sweet but every so often when she gets pushed she gets mean



I kind imagine her looking like this when she gets older (takeout )

www.istockphoto.com/filethumbviewapprove/830388/2/istockphoto830388closeupofbeautifulseventeenyearoldredheadteen.jpg

Luna-

Blonde haired blue eyes very pretty

Sweet personality and a little spacey

Looking like this when she gets older

69.90.174.251/photos/displaypicwithlogo/81801/81801,1167407488,1.jpg

Kennedy-

Outgoing very sweet but hyper and very active

Has honey brown hair with deep chocolate brown eyes and loves dogs and had a dalmation named Icy

/pictures/shoots/shoot2-sep05/DSC9509a.jpg

Hermione

Well you know Hermione I'm not gonna put in a link cus we all know what she looks like

Harry

Same as usually just more outgoing and more hyper and he love pranks

Draco

Mini blonde Sirius

Neville

A werewolf introverted and shy

Ron

Outgoing friendly extroverted and loves quiditch well they all love quidittich


	8. Midnight Meeting and a Werewolves lament

The boys sat calmely waiting in the plush red arm chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, when the girls finally arrived. Yawning sleepily and giving the boys digusted looks Hermione and Kennedy flopped down on a golden colored couch, Ginny took up residence on the armrest and Luna primly sat on the footrest, looking at them her gaze traveling over each one Ginny finally spoke.

"Well, Speak"

"Yes your highness" Harry grumbled, rising from his seat and standing up looking at everyone in a gaze similar to that of a general surveying his troops (lol I can totally see little itty bitty eleven year old Harry doing that)

"we heard a discussion amoungst the teachers"

"you mean you eavesdropped" Hermione murmured disaprovingliy

"not intentionally" Ron growled glaring back

"AS I WAS SAYING" Harry said loudly "the teachers were discussing a major breakin at Gringotts and the vault which they spoke of is one I am familiar with, one I saw Hagrid retrieve a small brown package from, one package that is apparently connected to Nicholas Flamel, and we believe this package is now located in this very school"

"Woooooow" Kennedy said "You guys have officially reached a new level of retardness"

"Its not retarded" Draco grumbled shaking his silver blonde hair out of his eyes "It makes perfect sence"

Grumbling disbelievingly and rolling her eyes Kennedy flipped her honey brown hair out of her face

"Are you guys gonna help or not?" Neville finally said voicing the question on all the boys minds

"I'm game" Luna said nodding her head up and down

"If just for the joy of watching your disapointed faces I'm in" Ginny said

"in" hermione nodded

"fine fine im in im in" Kennedy agreed as well

" good" Harry said "We'll see you at….."

"Lunch…Tommorow"

"Deal" Harry agreed standing up again and he and the other boys quickly asended the stairs.

tngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtng tngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtng

tngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtng tngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtngtng

"Well that went well" Ron said flopping on his bed



"Your right it did go pretty well, I mena for well them and us in the same room…..together…..with out adult interference" Neville agreed looking tiredly out his window at the almost half moon judging by the look of it he had three days till his first Hogwarts transformation, there were times he almost wished hadn't come to Hogwarts. What if they found out? What if they didn't like him anymore? What of they thought he was a freak? A monster? Worthless? A mutt? What if they told everyone? Well the most he could do was wait it out till they found out after they did he guessed he could continue his schooling at home. I mean yeah Harry's Uncle Remus made it through and Harry didn't care that Remus was a werewolf but Remus was his uncle, Neville was his friend, it was different.

"Hey Nev" Harry said looking woridly at his friend

"Yeah Har?"

"You okay man?"

"yeah im cool"


	9. Wat up yo? Peace to the homies!

"Hello Neville" Luna said, sitting down next to the small boy.

"Hey Luna" Neville replied smiling at her. Luna and Neville were the only too that could stand each other, well not counting Ron and Ginny they were twins, and though they pretended to hate each other, it wasn't too hard to tell that the loved each other. Luna smiled at Neville as she opened a book she had pulled.

"Alchemists through the ages?" Neville asked "What's that for?"

"The Flamel thing"

"Flamel was and alchemist?"

"Well I do remember hearing his name some were. I don't remember were but I know he was famous for making something or another so I decided to go through the table of contents in each book listing famous people in each subject, it's easier than trying to find a book about him."

"That's a good idea, Luna. Mind if I help?"

"Of course you can help"

The two sat their heads pressed together, dirty, sandy blonde and blinding white blonde met over the book.

(TNG LINE)

"Hey guys, Hey guys guess what, guess what??" Draco yelled excitedly as he ran towards where Harry, Neville, and Ron were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"What Draco?" Ron said smiling up at the over excited boy "Were we all mistaken and it's actually December 25 and Christmas has come early?"

"No. duh. That's ridiculous. They finally scheduled flying lessons!!"

"What really??" Harry said jumping out of his seat at the table, while Ron stared open mouthed at Draco a look of aww on his face and his food dropping out of his mouth.

"Wow" Neville commented looking at his friends "Don't get too excited guys"

"Don't worry we won…….Wait was that sarcasm? I think that was sarcasm" Draco said looking insulted

Looking at his friend as though he might suddenly grow another head Harry said "You know there's something wrong with you."

"Look at them" Ginny said her manner oozing contempt "Getting all excited over something or another like..like… like some little kid"

(GIRLS LINE)

"I know honestly can't they just grow the up, I mean we're 11 not 5!!' Kennedy agreed nodding her head, her medium hair swishing around her face.

"You guys!! You Guys!!" Luna said running up towards them, Hermione just strides behind her followed. "You won't believe it but it's finally happened!! They finally scheduled it"

"What is it?"

"Flying Lessons" Hermione said smiling excitedly hazelish brown eyes sparkling

"WTF??NO WAY!!" Kennedy screamed jumping up and down

"Yes!!Yes!!Yes!!" Ginny yelled joining in leaping around in a circle

"Ummm guys?" Luna said

"Hmm?"

"Look"

Looking up the two girls noticed that the whole great hall was staring…….at them

"What up yo??" Ginny said flashing a peace sign

"Peace to the homies" Kennedy said joining in

Looking at each other the two girls bowed before hightailing it out of the crowded hall.




	10. Flying Lessons revised

We're goin flying; we're goin flying, flying, flying, and flying!!" Draco chanted as he ran down the hall then back to his friends in a manner resembling that of an over excited puppy (hinthintwinkwink).

"Draco" Ron said watching his overly excited friend as though he may suddenly start back flipping around, which honestly wasn't that farfetched "You need to breathe, in out, in out, in out"

"Hey guys" Neville said dashing up to his three friends "sorry I'm late, ya know overslept, had to take a shower, get dre………. Is he okay?"

"Umm well" Harry replied "we think so?"

"Does he have an off switch?"

"I wish!!"

Finally the three boys managed to make it down to the quidditch pitch were Madam Hooch was waiting for them standing in front of two long rows of school brooms.

"Hello First Years and Welcome to your first flying lesson" she said raising her hands above her head and allowing a warm smile to touch her face, "Okay, now I want all of you to stand next to a broom place your wand hand over it and say UP!!"

A chorus of Up!! Up!!s rang through the large grassy area it took all but one student two tries to get the broom to come to the, Harry's broom had responded immediately, without an ounce of hesitation. Staring jealously from across the way was Blaise Zambini, Slytherin Prince extraordinaire.

"Very, Very good students know I want you to mount your broom, hover for a few seconds than lean forward and touchdown, on my whistle children, 1, 2, and JASON!!"

Jason was a hufflepuff student and had spent his whole life with his over protective grandmother, she had never let him fly before and that paired with the inherit nervousness that comes with both the overbearing ways and first fly jitters had for lack over a better word (1) "spooked" his broom into bolting forward with him still sitting on it. The broom traveled up the length of the school and part way down before depositing him at a point about fifteen feet from the ground, Jason managed to hold on for a second before falling down to the ground, a sickening crunch was heard.

The whole class stood, silent for a minute in shock before all hell broke loose. The Slytherin started laughing whilst the other house bolted towards were Jason lay in the grass.

"Oh dearie me, sweetie you seem to have broken your wrist here darling let's get you to the nurses office"

"That's bad luck" Draco said moodily we might not get any flying in at all!!"

"Yea" Harry agreed "feel kinda bad for Jason though that had to hurt"

"Yep" Neville said



Most of the students just stood around talking about Jason's fall, quidditch, and just everyday gossip, when a snobby voice rang out above all the chatter. Blaise Zambini.

"Ha! Look what the fool dropped! It's a remebrall!! Figures HE would need one!" Blaise crowed laughing loudly with a self important look on his face. In Harry's opinion it made him look like a pig.

(Okay ya'll it gets really corny now but I had to put him on the team I just had to and yeah well YEAH CORNY ME!! W00t to the W00t W00t!!)

"Give it here Zambini, it's not yours"

"Yeah well it's not yours either Potter"

"Well are you going to give it back to him?"

"No, I'm going to put it somewhere he can find it" Blaise said grabbing a broom and mounting "like the roof"

Turning around Harry found himself face to face with Ginny

"Gin, Can I borrow your broom?"

"Sure" she replied tossing the broom into Harry's waiting hand

"Thanks"

Without any hesitation harry took off into the air, chasing after Blaise, the cheers of his fellow first years egging him on. Finally the two boys arrived at an area almost level with Infirmary itself, fifty feet off the ground.

"You want is Potter? Go and get it!" Blaise then threw the small crystal ball into the air and the small ball began to descend at a quick speed.

As Harry was chasing the small object, Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye Gregory Goyle heaving himself onto a broomstick a knapsack clutched firmly in his hand. Retrieving the nearest broomstick Draco took off, as Goyle threw the knapsack, in an attempt to knock harry of balance, Draco managed to slip in and catch it just before it reached Harry. It all happened quickly the catching of the knapsack, the retrival of the ball. It was something most wouldn't have time to take in.

But Minerva had the eye of an eagle, she had spent years watching quidditch and she knew talent when she saw it.

As the boys landed she gave them a second to celebrate their success, just a second.

Before stepping out of the shadows and calling out her voice ringing.



"Harry, Draco, Please come with me"

(*it has been revised woo that's right I am particularly beast at revisededing)


	11. AUTHOR NOTE SORRY

I feel like a horrible person, for many reasons that will be explained in my update so get ready to listen lol

REASON NUMBER 1

I officially HATE Bella Swan, I don't know why, I used to think she was okay, and it's not like I want Edward, personally I think dear old Eddie Poo is gay, it's part of his charm, gay guys are beast!! I love them!! They make the BEST friends!! ( I'm a Jasper fan all the way btw, let's just say I'd let Jasper feel a little more than hope (: !! ) But I have recently developed a huge dislike for this girl, I mean she is so spoiled and self centered and all Edward come save me, Edward f$& me, Edward marry me, Edward this Edward that. It's a good thing she's a vampire now or I WOULD stab her……..multiple times………that's right folks you heard it here first BELLA MAKES GUINNESSDA HORSE HOMICIDAL!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! :)

REASON NUMBER 2

I FORGOT ABOUT THE WEASLEY TWINS!!!!! ZOMG!!!!! And the worst part about this is….that they are just about my favorite characters!! I mean I cried when Fred's ear got cut off, and I absolutely bawled when he died!! If I went to Hogwarts those boys would have to be my best friends!! And then I ALMOST gave Draco the part of beater!!! I feel rather stupid!! So I'm going to have to revise the last chapter and make Draco a chaser instead…. Oops I gave away the surprise…well it wasn't that big of a surprise, I mean Harry had to be seeker, and I couldn't kick Ollie or the Weasley twins off, and well I can never remember who the third chaser is, all I can ever remember is Katie and Alicia, so this shall work out well

REASON NUMBER 3

I promised updates and ya'll haven't gotten them, my writers block isn't getting any better and frankly I'm the type of person who only finishes things if forced so, I have come to a conclusion…………………………

I AM LOOKING FOR A CO-ARTHUR I spelled that wrong but its summer and my brain is fried so I don't care!!

I want someone who will right with me, not take over completely. I was thinking maybe opening an account separate from this one TOGETHER, I would keep what I have done posted on my account and post updates on it, but all new chapters from the time I get my lovely co-arthur will go on the joint account, as well as all stories relating to this one, will also go on the joint account, (Remember the Past Sing to the Future, Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf, Tear Drops On My Guitar etc. etc.)

So these are the official reasons why I am a terrible Hobo, and I apologies. PM or comment if you are interested in being my Co, thanks for bearing with me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guinnessdahorse


	12. UPDATE

So my lovely readers.... I have come to a decision!! I have decided to try to overcome my writers block by....... not only having a beta on this story but also, im going to see if by writing another story to see if I can get my creative juices flowing. So I have some ideas to run by you.

IDEA 1

"Fallen Star"

based on the new Disney movie Starstruck

James is a rising quidditch star, not even out of school and he is already a household name, and the guy of every girls dreams. James along with his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, rule the school of Hogwarts. But when a new transfer from the Salem Wizarding School in America, Lily Evans arrives, James finally meets the one girl who doesn't want anything to do with him. Lily is brutally honest, and not afraid of insulting anybody. When she captures James heart, will he be able to get his flower, or will his recklessness cost him the girl of his dreams??

IDEA 2

"Starstruck"

( my personal favorite)

During Lily Evans first year, she had a massive crush on James Potter, but when he humiliated her, Lily and her three best friends disappeared. Six years later, Lily Evans, Adriana Sinclair, Alice Prewitt, and Alexandria Roberts makeup the four most famous witches in France's wizardry community, and are quickly going international with their band "Velocity" . When they decide to go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year, and finally have the boys of their dreams attention, they don't want it anymore. Can the marauders (minus peter) plus Frank Longbottem, win the girls with the broken hearts over or will they be left Starstruck.

So you guys pick, I'm pretty inspired so I may end up writing both of them, also I have picked out my Beta and told her she was chosen but she has yet to respond back, so unless she responds back soon, the position will be back on the market, so if you have any ideas and would like to write me a trial chapter LET ME KNOW!!!!

BTW I plan on changing the first stories name, if it gets chosen or if I decide to write it in addition to the second so if you can think of anything let me know.


End file.
